Tattered Hearts
by SkyNight90
Summary: Tattered Hearts is souly about a love between Sasuke Uchiha's twin sister, Saaya Uchiha, and her love for Neji Hyuga and his love for her. Saaya is more advanced then any other ninja and is back home in the hiddenleaf village which is where she mets Neji.
1. Introduction

**Name.** Saaya Uchiha

**Age.** Sixteen

**Hair Color.** Blond and Black Curls

**Eye Color.** Gray-Blue

**Date of Birth.** July 23

**Relatives.** Sasuke;Twin

**Rank.** Tokubestu Jonin

**Team.** Taka

**Clan.** Uchiha

**-History-**

_~personal histoy written by Saaya~_

Dearest Jaden,

Hello I am Saaya, its pronouced Sigh-a. My twin brother Sasuke got me you for me, my beloved Jaden. I guess I will tell you about yourself even though you should know what you are and how you look but you never know. Aside from being a cute little purple leather book with purple pages and on each page there is a cute little wolf running. So if I flip through the pages it looks like he is running. Sasuke knows me a little too well I suppose. The pen I am using to write everything down is the one Kakashi found when he went to see if there were any survivers at the Uchiha clan, he only found my fathers pen. Anywayy, here is my history.

Age three- Mine and Sasuke's older brother went a little crazy and killed our clan. Each and everyone, he left only me and Sasuke, out of love for each other, nevertheless, we both are {were} on a mission to kill him and hang his head in the name of the Uchiha clan. Only Itachi, was killed before he had a chance to get our revenge and we learned that he died to say Sasuke's life, we both felt like real jerks when we learned that.

Age six- I learned how to control my transformation justu along with using my enemy's charkra against him/her in and out of battle. Sasuke was rather annoyed that he couldn't master either as I had, Kakashi smiled and prasied me and made Sasuke learn his own justu.

Age ten- Kakashi told me to leave the village and train on my own, I was already at Tokubestu Jonin rank, so I left and learned how to create an animal out of my charkra and me and Sasuke kept in touch with by out bond- its something that we have out minds are connected and we can talk to each other in our minds.

Age fourteen- I returned to the village, Sasuke was the happy to my return, and Ino and Sakura was upset and annoyed, and I met none of the rest of the newly large group, Sasuke didn't introduce me and neither did Naruto, which annoyed me.

Age sixteen- This is where I am today, me and my brother are closer then ever and I still seem to be the only one that can make him smile. Which is a happy thought, I have been back for two years and I am ready to throw up every time Ino or Sakura open their mouth to talk about my brother. I can't wait until I met the whole group. I hope Sasuke introduces me to them or else. Hahah. Kidding.

So long Jaden. Have a nice night. xoxox; Saaya.


	2. Chapter 1

~Saaya's Point of View~

I was in between Naruto Uzumaki and my brother Sasuke Uchiha, and trailing behide us was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka who was babbling about my brother's butt; and I have to admit I was about to throw up getting very sick of them and the whole damn group Kakashi put me with. Sasuke looked at me from the courner of his eye, _Geez brother, relax._ I sent to him, the sides of his mouth rose in a smile a second later which told me he got it,yet the instant Naruto said a word the smile was gone, and was replaced with the same look he had ever sense I returned to Konohagakure, the look of "Shut your damn mouth you dumb shit" which sent my mouth into smiles. Ino giggled at something Sakura said and my brother rolled his eyes and my mouth was replaced with his look that he used for Naruto. _I want to kill Kakshi for putting me here with THEM! _I sent to my brother though our Uchiha bond, he smiled a little and sent back _You either get used to it or you block it out. Guess which I do._ I smiled and giggled slightly. "Oh my god! You giggled!" Sakura and Ino piped in the same time sending my skin crawling. Naruto turned to say something but was stopped by another male, who I have to admit was very cute. I looked at Sasuke and sent him another message _whos that?_ he looked at the male and frowned _Neji Hyuga. Why?_ he sent back to me, I only shrugged and waited for the blond brat to introduce us which he failed to do. I growled and felt my fangs grow, my brother looked sharply at me and sent me a message, _Saaya deep breaths and relax. I will get Rock Lee to introduce you if you want._ I grinned and felt all the anger leave which made Sasuke smile then frown when he realized why. Sakura giggled and linked her arm on my brother's left and Ino on his right, Sasuke sent me a message as they dragged him into the village's little fair. Naruto looked at me and asked me, "Hey you want to go? I want you to met some more friends of mine." I shurgged and nodded my sure, he grabbed my hand which I withdrew and sent Sasuke a message, _I am going to rip his hands off if he grabs my hand again. _I heard Sasuke laugh in my head and he said _Good luck with that Saaya, I've been trying for years Saay. If you can let me know. Oh yeah. SAVE ME! _I laughed out loud and in my head at him and let Naruto lead me into the little fair, he paid for his ticket and mine, he handed me mine and handed it back to the lady, "I wish to pay for my own, give him his money back and I will take one." She did as I said and handed me mine as I handed her the coins. "Thank you." I said. "Have a nice time Miss. Uchiha." She said and bowed her head. I smiled and walked in. Naruto pointed to a group of males and I smiled at the one I wanted to get to know better, he only looked at me and rolled his eyes, it hurt and I heard Sasuke's voice, _Who's hurting you?_ I shook my head and said _Not a soul, don't worry Sasuke._ I heard him sniff but left it alone, which I was glad about. Naruto was beside me with his arm creeping up behid me which I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him and growled at him, my fangs flashing in the rainbow lights. "Don't ever touch me you hear me?!" Naruto let out a yelp and I heard the group behind me laugh, Sakura and Ino appered and gapsed, Sasuke was in the back and I could hear his breath. _Saaya easy,_ he sent me and I smiled evily and twisted his arm harder, "I said, "Don't you touch me." REPLY!" I snapped and Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me away. "Saaya I said easy." I pulled my arm from my brother's gripped and pointed to Naruto would was holding his arm and rubbing it, I growled and he nodded. "Yeah Saaya, I heard you." I smiled and grabbed my brother's hand and walked off. "Saaya, what is your deal?" he asked me when we were out of the other's earing range. I started telling him as we waiting for the faris wheel.

~Neji's Point of View~

Her long blond and black curls flew behind her as she stormed off with her hand wrapped with Sasuke's. I felt a pong of saddness but I didn't know why because I didn't even know the girl. I looked down at the ground, and sighed. I saw her even though was far away from here now. I closed my eyes, her tight black belly shirt was cut an inch above her navel, which sported a sliver heart-shaped belly button ring, her short black skirt was two inches above her knees and her boots where up to her thighs. Her hair was free and the curls were loose and hung past her bosom. I opened my eyes and Rock Lee was in front of me looking at my face and smiled and I felt he could hear my thoughts or my heart that was pounding loud in my chest and ears. Rock Lee smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me away from my friends, and he lead me to a pinic table. "So what do you want to know?" He said and smiled, resting his head on his hands, I blushed and closed my eyes, "I..I..I don't know what you mean..." He smiled and patted my hand that was resting on the table, "Oh come on! Neji look at you, you are falling for someone you don't know!" He smiled and shook his head, "What do you want to know Neji?" I sighed and gave into, "Is she dating Sasuke? Would she like me? What is she like? How can I talk to her? Where did she go?" I shot questions at him and in turn he replied slowly and calmy the opposite of what I was feeling now. "No she isn't she is his twin sister, which is why they look so much alike. Yes she would she is really nice and sweet. Thats for you to find out for yourself. You can talk to her by just going up to her. She went to the faris wheel with her twin." Rock Lee smiled and waited for my next round of questions which didn't come and he seemed dissapointed. He smiled at me and handed me a peice of paper with a smile he walked back to the group. I knew Rock Lee would cover for me and I was damn happy to have him on my side as he was the best person to have on your side when it came to shit like this. Rock Lee turned his head and winked at me before leading the group into a fun house, I opened the paper and read it, _She will be on the rollercoaster with her brother in less then five minutes. Better hurry Romeo, Love Rock._ I smiled at the letter, grabbed a long stipped of tickets and ran toward the rollercoaster to talk to Sasuke and later his sister.


	3. Chapter 2

~Sasuke's Point of View~

Saaya was sitting across from me on the faris wheel, she had just got done explaining why she went all tigeress on Naruto and I still couldn't believe my twin could be so evil. I couldn't get the look that Naruto had on his face; the look of pure fear. Saay was one of the best friends to have, but she always hated him, I can't blame her. I hate him too but for another reason, Saay sighed and looked up at me. "So..." she started, I looked at her and smiled, I knew what she was trying to get at and I loved to watch her struggle with the right words. "Yes?" I asked and looked at my twin. She took a deep breath and tried again, "So this Neji guy, is he nice?" I groaned and shook my head, we got close to the ground I stood up only to be yelled at by Saay and the faris wheel person, I sat down and smiled. At the ground I got off first and like a perfect gentlemen and held my hand out for my twin, she smiled that million watt smile of hers and took my hand, once she stepped out of the little box, she held my hand and we headed toward my favorite part, the roller coaster. I know Saay more then anyone so when her heart started racing I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close to me. From the outside someone who have gotten the wrong idea and thought me and my twin were boyfriend and girlfriend and I knew that what Neji thought and I planned to keep it that way, but the moment I saw him waiting for Saaya I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't enjoy another boy all over my sister, I didn't know Neji well and I really didn't want him around my sister without me. "Saaya get in line and wait for me." She nodded and pecked my cheek and went to wait in line for me. Neji frowned and I smiled. "Sasuke! Can I talk to you?" he said as I rolled my eyes and waited for him to say something. When he didn't after a minute I nodded and waited, "What? Saaya is waiting for me." Neji looked at me and took a deep breath, I never saw him nervous and it was bugging me a lot. "Ugh...Can...Can...I talk...to Saaya...?" I shook my head and laughed wickedly. "Ugh no." I said and turned my back to walk toward my sister, "Sasuke, please?" He said in a pleading voice, I turned to face him and growled, my eyes turned red slightly and shook my head, "Neji back off of Saaya! Don't ask again, I will kick your ass next time you come around her so be careful!" I snapped at him and faced him, "Do you hear me?!" when he nodded, I patted his shoulder and walked toward Saaya, only to see her running toward me and I knew she heard.

~Saaya's Point of View~

From where I was standing I could see Sasuke and Neji. Neji was nervous I felt his charkra, and I felt Sasuke's anger flow though me. I tapped into our bond and listened to Sasuke, I growled and jumpped out of line and ran toward both males. I was pissed as all hell, when I was at them both Neji's charkra changed into a struggled one, and Sasuke's turned into a sorry. I looked at Neji and pushed my brother out of the way, and looked at Neji, "What did you want to talk to me about?" I smiled and I felt Sasuke's arm wrap around my wrist, I pulled it away and waited for Neji to reply to me. "I...Wanted..." He took a deep breath and I shook my head, I took his hand and transfered a brave charkra to him. He puffed out his chest and looked into my eyes, his lavander eyes sent butterflies into my gut. "I wanted to see if you would like to come out with me sometime." He said and glared at my brother, I took his face in my hands and nodded, "I would love to, tomorrow. Say two pm?" I smiled and let go of his face and grabbed my brother's hand, "See you then, Saaya." he called after me, I gave him a little wave and pulled my brother into line for the roller coaster. "What the hell Sasuke?!" I snapped at him, the instant I snapped I felt one of my friends walk up, "Hana, go away." Her arms went around me and she pulled me away from my brother, we walked away and I sighed. "Saaya, what happened?" I looked into her hazel eyes and frown. I told her what happened and she flicked her long dirty blond hair back, I smiled and made a stupid joke, "I don't know how you keep your hair so stright in this heat." She smiled and grabbed my hand, and rubbed the back of it. "Saaya I am shocked your hair doesn't frizz." We giggled at our stupid jokes and I felt better even though I was still mad. I knew Hana had the jutsu and the ablilityto tame any wild beast and that was why we got along so well. My charkra was wild and it always came out at the form of a tigeress. She smiled and felt my charkra almost purr like the kitten it was. "So Hana. What do you want to do now?" The moment I asked I heard Sasuke's voice in my head. _Saay..I am sorry...please don't cut me off...talk to me._ I heard the saddness in his voice and I teared, Hana looked into my eyes and pointed to her head, I nodded and she laughed. "Oh honey. Go say your sorry to your brother, and then come back here so we can do some rides and houses!" I smiled and nodded, I gave her a hug and went off talking to my twin without speaking. _Where are you? I want to talk._ I felt him smile, as he spoke again. _Roller Coaster._ I ran that way and smiled, I saw my brother with his arms crossed over his chest, I hugged him tightly and we made up as always. He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Sorry Saay. I didn't mean to go crazy but you know how I get when guys are all over you..." he said in a sad voice, I nodded and smiled, taking in my brother's scent, along with Hana's taming my brother's scent helped me relax. He smelled like wet oak, and it smelled like home. I felt two pairs of eyes on us and I knew who it was and I could care less. Ino and Sakura could kiss my ass, I was forgiving my brother and saying sorry at the same time so I didn't care who saw or who told who what.


	4. Chapter 3

~Hana's Point of View~

I pulled out my mirror from my small bag that Saaya gave me as a graduation present from the academy. I turned my back to the direction of Saaya and Sasuke. I smiled seeing the twins wrapped in each other arms and Sasuke's lips on Saaya's forehead. If I didn't know the twins I would have thought that the two were a couple, but I know them and I also know that my little Neji is falling hard for Saaya, I also know that because Saaya is a real lady she did what she did because she didn't want him to hurt. Saaya knew when people were hurt, her body was hyper sensitive to peoples Chakras and she knew when someone changed their emotions, when someone felt pain she felt pain, when someone was happy she was happy, when someone was sad, she was sad. Saaya was a real sweetheart and she never wanted anyone to be hurt only happy. I closed my eyes for a minute and put my mirror away and took out a purple ribbon Saaya wore when she was in the academy. I heard the light foot steps of Saaya as I started to tie the ribbon in my hair to give myself a ponytail. Saaya came up behind me and took the ribbon from my hands. She smelled like honeysuckle and cherries, she wrapped the purple ribbon around my forehead like she did then wrapped the leftovers into a ponytail. I smiled and remembered that's how she held her curls the academy days. She giggled and held on to my shoulder. "Saaya..?" I asked, she sat down already feeling my emotion, excitement. "Yes Hana?" she smiled sweetly but I could see the readiness under that smile. "About Neji, he is a real nice guy..." I felt my heart swell with love and I know she did too, she looked down to hide the pain that flashed on her face, I could hear Sasuke in her mind now, _What did Hana say to hurt you Saay?_ She would replay back a _nothing Sasuke_ and he would drop it. I even felt the beast within her sadden, so I knew I said the wrong thing. "Saaya, I love him but as a best friend." I lied to her and to myself but Saaya had to deal with enough pain and plus Neji and I tried it before and we are better as friends, even though I love him dearly. Which was kind of true, at least that what Neji said, I sighed and smiled feeling the beast slightly become happier and saw Saaya's face beneath the curls. I stood up and grabbed her hand, I pulled another ribbon from my bag and took off her headband and tired the rainbow ribbon where it was and tied the headband around her arm right arm. She plucked some of her bangs from behind the ribbon and smiled. "Thank you Hana." I smiled back at her and laughed softly. "I am starving! Let's fine something that is filled with fat and is yummy." She giggled and stood up, "I know about the yummy but not so much nonfat." We laced our fingers together and skipped off to find something not fat yet still yummy at the same time.

~Saaya's Point of View~

I knew the moment Hana said she and Neji were better as friend that was a load of shit but it didn't stop my heart from filling with hope and my tummy with butterflies. Hana and I laced our fingers together and we went to find food as myself was starving. She walked to toward a roman stand and smiled, "I think I am going to get some roman." Hana smiled and nodded and let my hand go, I opened my mouth to say something but when I looked inside I knew why. I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, she smiled and pointed to the chicken stand and I nodded. "I will be right back and I will buy you a roman bowl Kay?" she smiled and laughed and nodded slowly. "You know what favor I want, normal roman with..." I cut me off and giggled, "Two eggs and carrots only, I got it honey." I smiled and pulled the cloth door to the left and walked in. Neji was sitting at the bar with a guy with black hair on his left and Naruto on his right. Naruto turned around thinking it was my brother, he was about to roll his eyes until he saw me then he smiled and tapped Neji's shoulder, who turned slowly. I saw the sparkle in his eyes which sent my heart racing. I smiled at him and Neji stood up and walked to me. "Hey Saaya…" I blushed "Hi Neji." I smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly, which turned his face a color of a rose. I smiled and walked back to the bar with Neji; I pushed Naruto out of his seat and sat next to him. The male with black hair, bushy eye brows and green jumpsuit, smiled and held his hand out; "my name is Rock Lee, you can call me Rock or Lee or both." I giggled at him "my name is Saaya Uchiha, Sasuke's twin sister." Rock smiled and nodded, "Yeah I know. So what's it like to have Sasuke as a brother." I opened my mouth to speak and held Hana's laugh and Sasuke's voice. So I spoke a little louder smiling, "Sasuke as my twin brother is bad! I hate him." Sasuke poked his head in and snorted, pulling Hana inside with him. "Saaya is a bad sister!" he smiled and kissed my forehead. Rock smiled and patted Neji's shoulder and I felt him get jealous, I smiled. "Oh Neji he is my twin brother!" I rubbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek, he blushed and smiled. Sasuke pushed Naruto two seats down and sat next to me with Hana sitting next to him. Naruto sighed and pouted, the roman maker, or I call Sir God smiled at me as I pointed to Naruto and mouth "his favorite" Sasuke sent me a message, _you think it's a good idea?_ I nodded and looked at Naruto as he smiled and blew a kiss at me; I giggled and rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth "Sir God this round's on me!" I smiled as the group shouted "GO SAAYA!" I giggled and smiled. Sasuke's voice rang in my head, _God I love you Saaya. _I smiled and sent back _I love you too Sasuke._


	5. Chapter 4

~Neji's Point of View~

So it was the night of my big date with Saaya and I was so excited. Rock Lee was sitting on my bed next to me smiling and laughing and telling me I "look like a chicken with its head cut off." I didn't find it all that funny but I sighed and kept running around trying to find the perfect outfit. After twenty minutes I gave up and sighed, "Rock, help me!" I shouted at him and he hopped off my bed and went to my closet. When I had laid the narrowed down choices on my bed in front of him, he grabbed a ripped pair of jeans that he bought me and a skin tight black shirt; he smiled at me and tossed me the clothes. "Well hurry! Saaya has to be done by now fool." he said. I looked at him and took my shirt off thinking to myself. _God I hope not..._

~Saaya's Point of View~

Sasuke was sitting on my bed crossed legged petting my black cat with a smirk on his face, I was tearing my room apart looking for my favorite jean skirt and my favorite purple shirt that Sasuke bought for me. I looked at him and growled, I picked up my stuffed bunny and threw it at him. He picked up my shirt and skirt and threw it at me. "It was RIGHT here Saaya!" he said chuckling at me. I hissed playfully at him "Ew! Sasuke it was under your booty!" I squealed and he just shook his head, chucking. I quickly took my shirt off throwing it at my brother and put the clean one on only to have the collar rip, I growled and ripped it off and cut down a little so my boobs could breathe but not showing everything. Sasuke smiled at me censorship and covered his and my cat's eyes while I took my jeans off and slipped my skirt on. My cat hissed at him and clawed him; I smiled and picked up my cat as he jumped to me. "Oh Nix." I cooed at the cat, who purred in response, Sasuke looked at the clock and scared the shit out of me by screaming "YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!!" I jumped and let Nix go and looked at the clock, I sighed and slipped my socks on and then my boots. I grabbed my bag and my purple headband. I kissed my twin on his cheek, gave Nix an air kiss and ran out of our "house" toward…shit I forgot where to meet Neji, I looked back into my mind and tried to think, that's when I realized that I wasn't wearing make up so I ran back home to put some on. I was so going to be late, and I needed my brother's help.

~Sasuke's Point of View~

I smiled as Saaya ran out; I yawned and laid down on her bed closing my eyes. Not a moment after I started to fall asleep when I heard Saaya's boots hit the floor and the door slam shut, she was up stairs where I was in two seconds flat, and I knew the tiger was working for her, she ran to the bathroom and closed the door, she sent me a message, _Sasuke where was I suppose to go?_ I shook my head and replied, _I'm not sure sis. Why?_ A minute later, _I can't remember…_ I sighed and got up sending her a message, _I'll go find out. Be back in a minute. _She sent me one more before I ran out, _thank you…_ she said and I went to find Rock Lee he, would know…the things I do for my sister.

~Neji's Point of View~

I was waiting at the Noodle House like Saaya wanted and I couldn't see her anywhere, I sighed and looked at the clock…4:30 it read and I sighed. I was about to give up when I saw Sasuke walking toward me I smiled at him and nodded my head at the restaurant behind me and raised my left eye brow. Sasuke pointed toward his house and mouthed "she isn't ready." I smiled and nodded, "she will be right here" he mouthed again and turned and ran off. I was confused but went inside and got a booth for us to sit at. I ordered water and waited.

~Saaya's Point of View~

I added some clear lip gloss on as I got a message from Sasuke, _Noodle House stupid. Hurry he is waiting!_ I smiled brightly and grabbed my bag and ran out of the house, running into my brother on the way out. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" I squealed and ran toward the Noodle House. Sasuke sent me a message;_ I am sleeping on your bed tonight. Good night Saaya have fun but not too much fun. I love you, be safe. Bye._ I smiled and sent him back _Fine. I will; I love you too bye. _Even when I felt my twin sleep I could feel his sense on edge ready to get up and fight if he needed or if I needed him here. I walked into the Noodle House and looked for Neji. I saw the back of his head and smiled, and walked toward him and smiled brightly. Neji looked up and smiled as bight as I did, I looked at the other seat, "mind if I sit down?" He shook his head, "Not at all, please do." I sat down and giggled.


End file.
